the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 November 2019
21:29-35 HAMBURGER PLS 21:29-38 What, TheKorraFanatic? 21:29-41 back to the rice fields. 21:29-51 What rice fields? 21:30-11 Irrelevant. 21:30-43 Well stop going on about it. Or I will have to take further action. I am working on addressing the concerns that you have brought up. But if they don't meet with your satisfaction, just get over it. 21:30-43 This is clearly showing bad faith. 21:30-43 Assuming bad faith, rather. 21:30-50 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=i8a3gjt_Ar0 21:31-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:31-34 Welcome - South Ferry. 21:31-38 21:31-40 CS reminds me of the Trump spokesman going like "It was a quid prop quo, get over it." 21:31-50 * pro 21:32-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:32-16 Now, 21:32-22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaG5SAw1n0c&list=PLYi9nANeIVx4iRZGx7xWx8uJ6OYZXj550&index=2 21:32-27 I feel John Cena should run for president 21:32-28 No bot, no contributions. 21:32-43 Classic - Endercat TM 21:32-46 Now, 21:32-56 Bot is literally here. 21:32-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:33-00 TM shall introduce me to her favorite anime 21:33-16 Why? 21:33-26 Just edit a mainspace page, alright? 21:33-44 I did! 21:33-47 Uh, Saturday. 21:33-48 I feel what TheKorraFanatic did to FanaticBot was immoral - FanaticBot had no choice and cannot undo it 21:33-49 (sun) 21:34-11 I thought Korra hated "Kill This Love" 21:34-16 FanaticBot be a sad black and white anime boy through and through 21:34-22 I do, but the girls look sexy in it. 21:34-33 Yeah, the dancing is great. 21:34-37 Brb. 21:35-00 I - do about as much as South Ferry now. 21:35-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:35-03 Now, I shall get an icon from East Asia to- 21:35-14 I am South Ferry. 21:35-20 Now, TVFilthyFrank be Asian enough 21:35-21 Pizza for dinner. 21:35-26 Brb. 21:35-27 Cool. 21:35-33 I had rotisserie chicken. (sob) 21:35-33 eyy b0ss 21:35-45 can i habe a pizza pls 21:35-49 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:37-12 ~ GTAFan86 has joined the chat ~ 21:37-33 Yeah you can mane 21:37-35 What are you guys doing here? 'Tis is a Monday. 21:37-41 Go to bed. 21:37-47 Quinton1721 + �� = �� 21:37-57 nah I'm not sleepy Ender 21:38-17 Now, tell me ya favorite animes, TM 21:38-36 Re:Zero, Angels of Death and Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches. 21:39-59 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:40-06 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:40-36 Tell me your favorite girls, TM. 21:41-09 (think) 21:41-17 My favorite girls? 21:41-26 Well, there's me, me oh and don't forget me. 21:41-42 Yes, the ones you find hot. :) 21:42-05 Ah. 21:42-14 Well, uh, idk. 21:42-28 Fake bisexual - TM. 21:42-47 WTF! 21:42-50 Do I have to pick some? 21:42-50 I rememba when I saw an anime gal on Fandumb app screenshot 21:43-33 I guess TM. 21:44-03 Alright, uh, Emma Watson ig. Though, she's more pretty than hot. 21:44-07 Emma Watson be hot. 21:44-15 Sadly, all anime bruhs look the same 21:44-31 (eyes) 21:44-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:45-40 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:46-07 Now, 21:47-03 It be a proven fact black and white people have different noses 21:47-17 True 21:47-18 Obvious. 21:47-29 True 21:47-33 Black = more wide and fat 21:47-43 White = more long and thin 21:47-57 Exactly 21:48-18 Different muscle matter too - you see? 21:48-43 I kinda saw, Korra 21:48-54 Black people were biologically engendered by aliens to play Basketball 21:48-57 (chuckle) 21:49-02 lmao 21:49-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:49-10 I mean, it also depends on your parents, Professor Hartington. 21:49-11 Welcome, South Ferry. 21:49-16 Welcome South Ferry 21:49-21 JFL at Endercat TM taking that seriously. 21:49-25 I mean, really? 21:49-26 ^ 21:49-36 For now, it's time to ban bait posts, alright? 21:49-41 I was just saying. 21:49-46 Was not serious or un-serious. 21:49-50 I was - neutral. 21:49-55 I misread "bait posts" as black people 21:50-03 (rofl) 21:50-11 Lmao. 21:50-23 (lul) 21:51-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:51-57 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:52-00 East Asian noses - are harder to determine 21:52-01 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:52-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:53-11 Anyway, good night now, I'm heading out 21:53-12 I am listening to a song and it be interesting. 21:53-16 Go. 21:53-19 Take care o/ 21:53-22 Link - TheKorraFanatic 21:53-27 Sure, Korra. 21:53-29 Link me, TheKorraFanatic. 21:53-32 Farewell, my Turkish bruh 21:53-37 I'll PM PH. 21:53-57 ~ GTAFan86 has left the chat ~ 21:54-04 This server is truly interesting. 21:54-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:54-06 Me too, TheKorraFanatic. 21:54-25 Fled. 21:54-25 TheKorraFanatic abandoned us 21:54-30 Per usual. 21:54-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:55-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:55-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:55-14 Link, TheKorraFanatic, before I head out. 21:55-25 Nah. 21:55-35 Link Professor Hartington, since TheKorraFanatic does not want to cooperate. 21:55-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:56-00 Linked. 21:56-03 Welcome, Quinton1721. 21:56-06 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:56-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:56-22 . 21:56-47 . 21:57-20 Freezy man on Discord but not her. 21:57-23 here. 21:57-35 Usual. 21:57-38 The usual. 21:57-40 I do the same. 21:58-26 You're not a mod, young bisexual. 21:58-43 True. 21:58-51 Young straight. 21:59-40 Just - be useful and work on the wiki or RPR everyone. 21:59-40 In the daaaaark 22:00-00 I did build a RPR reply but I feel like it just won't do. 22:00-07 Roleplay Reviews is about the same as "Harvest Moon." 22:00-09 Just post if needed. 22:01-04 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:01-07 "Bullshit", "opinion". 22:01-07 Sure, sure. 22:01-20 Just calm the fuck down, you have another week before it finishes. 22:01-32 Opinions can be bullshit, yes, young Endercat TM. 22:01-37 I am aware. 22:01-40 Punctuation inside the quotation marks, Endercat TM. 22:01-51 Now, Quinton1721 shall follow my advice 22:01-54 Even if I'm quoting a word? 22:02-06 Of course. 22:02-17 Hmph. 22:02-22 * "opinion." 22:02-24 Now, 22:02-55 I have a confession to make 22:03-06 I am actually Filthy Frank 22:03-12 Proof? 22:03-20 Just - go back to the rice fields. 22:04-12 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=i8a3gjt_Ar0 22:04-44 ^ 22:07-47 Srayin' Alive 22:07-52 Stayin'* 22:07-59 HATE autocorrect 22:08-01 Srayin' Alive 22:08-57 . 22:09-08 I shall be heading out. iÀ demain, les amies. 22:09-12 (wave2) 22:09-16 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:09-22 vhat 22:11-29 Let us discuss fräuleins 22:14-18 Let's work on pages. 22:15-09 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:15-13 Test 22:15-15 Seems the chat rail lied. 22:15-22 Huh, my bruh? 22:15-28 https://prnt.sc/pyrve8 22:16-43 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:16-51 I'll add the rice fields to TDL, no mee. 22:16-53 * meme 22:17-27 Now - when Ilbis sends Atti to another realm, he will find himself in the brice fields. 22:17-42 Review, Professor Hartington. 22:18-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:19-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:19-08 (yes) 22:19-36 . 22:20-05 My computer has read 4:19 for three minutes now. 22:21-09 Wtf, bruhs. 22:21-13 Now I feel like this broke. 22:26-23 . 22:26-25 chat machine broke 22:26-46 ,>4:19 22:26-49 �� 22:26-51 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:26-55 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:27-08 . 22:27-20 Soon, the rice fields will be canon. 22:27-37 Now, tell me more about the Rice Fields 22:28-04 Now in TDL, the Powers live in a vast garden that I forgot the name of. 22:28-15 Ilbis sends Atticus to it - and he will land in the rice field part of it. 22:28-18 Unfournately, the Powers live in no garden. 22:28-24 SO, 22:28-26 However, Iblis is from the Garden of Nirvana. 22:28-27 This was removed? 22:28-30 No, it was not. 22:28-32 Fucken. 22:30-05 A bruh whom looks like Kurt Cobain appears in the Garden of Nirvana 22:30-42 A blond man with long hair, stubble and a depressed look 22:31-51 Sure. 22:34-10 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:34-47 Now, I shall create a number of minor characters 22:35-22 Brb, then I'll help. 22:35-27 Bring Oreo if you can, Ferry. 22:35-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:35-51 Time to rewrite Blackrite, She is horrid. 22:36-06 SHe - has a cybernetic arm and is diseased.